Finding My Way
by Amwise Gamgee
Summary: A girl with no future wanders Middle Earth. She hides herself from all. Will she one day find her way to life? Post Quest Please R&R!


Darkness.

Silence.

My friends of late since my mutilating accident. The accident that should have killed me but decided to be cruel and leave me to live.

I am alone.

Chapter One: The Darkness that Comforts

"There she is, the child without a face. Some say the very fires of Mount Doom ate her face while she was working for the Dark Lord." The small figure cloaked in a black darker than night rushed into the shadows of the buildings alleyways. It was the same in every village. The quiet whispers of false truths. Lies told at a level barely able to be heard. But it reached her ears. It always did.

She was a small girl. About 5 feet tall, and malnourished. Her skin was milky white, having been hid from the sun for ten years now. Her eyes were sunken into her head, deep black and blue bags lined them. The bottom half of her face was covered by a black cloth, and the rest was covered by her cloak's hood. She had no family. No past. No present. No future. She lived her life day to day, and that was how she liked it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Frodo, I don't right think you should be out here this late." Samwise Gamgee fretted over his master. It had been two years since the quest for the ring, and it seemed to Sam that Frodo's health was going to be a issue. He would have pains run through him from the various wounds he received. The worst happening the same day every year, they day he was stabbed on Weather Top by the Nazgul. Sam frowned.

"I assure you I'm quite fine Sam. You go on back inside." Sam's frown deepened. Frodo seemed to become more involved with the night with every passing day. He would sleep all day and wander around outside and inside all night. Rosie was having nervous fits. It wasn't healthy for him to live that way.

Frodo frowned as he heard Sam sigh and return into the warm comfort of Bag-End. He wanted to see Sam happy again, after all, Sam had been there for him during the hardest trials of his life, but he couldn't help how he felt. The night was his place of comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small figure ran deep into the forest surrounding the village of Bree. She tripped over a root and hit the ground hard. She dabbed her hand at her now bleeding lip. The blood was warm, and dark in the moonlight. A single tear slid down her cheek. It was to much in one night. She had come to Bree seeking acceptance but found only sneers and mistrust, as well as the rumors she thought she could outrun.

"They'll never leave alone love, the rumors will follow you everywhere you go, just like me." A figure detached itself from the darkness of the trees. The figure was tall, and obviously woman. Her usually blond hair appeared black with hints of silver and blue in the moonlight as she stepped up to the smaller girl. The dress she wore was like a second skin, and so deep a blue it looked black. She held out her slender hand a cupped the smaller girl's cheek in it.

"I told you Avaanie, I will follow you wherever you go. You need me, just like I need you." The woman smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Avaanie's cheek, her hair slipped down, revealing her elven ears. Avaanie frowned as the woman pulled away and smiled at her more. She would always be under the eye of this woman. This elf, Arania.

Arania frowned as she looked at Avaanie.

"You're going to run from me again aren't you love? Why do you run? You know we will end up together anyway. I will always follow you because you need me. You can't live your life alone, and I don't want to live mine alone." she paused, then continued. "I will however, allow you to continue your running until you are ready to stay with me. Eventually you will realize the truth, and I shall be waiting." Again Arania bent down, but instead of kissing her cheek, she placed her lips over the slightly ruined lips. "Just remember Avaanie, even when no one else will, I will love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avaanie sighed in relief as Arania's shadow slipped into the distance. It wasn't that she _hated_ Arania, the elf just bothered her. Avaanie turned to leave and fell to the ground.

_"No, not now." _ Her mind gasped as she clutched at her chest. Her breaths came in short gasps. She closed her eyes tight, and clenched her other fist so hard her nails broke the skin and blood trickled out. She lay on the ground till she could breath normal again. The attacks were becoming worse and worse, and more frequent. After the accident, it was confirmed she had damage done to her lungs, and her body was constantly weak from lack of food and sleep. She coughed and propped herself up against a nearby tree.

_"The sun will be rising soon, and I cannot proceed until I feel a little stronger. All I can do is pray no one finds me during my time of vulnerability."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you speak with him Sam?" Rosie ask as he walked back in through the large, green, wooden door. She looked his face over and frowned. "I supposed it didn't go over well."

Sam sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. 

"I'm worried Rose. Mr. Frodo's changing. I know he's been different ever since the quest, but it's like he's wantin to distance himself from others in general. I can't remember the last time he went into the town. In fact, it's been almost a year now since he started sleeping all day and staying up all night." Rosie sat down and placed her arm over Sam's shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something when soft whimpers came from a room in the back. Rosie smiled and stood up, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Mr. Frodo is a grown hobbit Sam. I know you worry about him, I do to, but right now, I think there's someone who may need us a bit more." Sam smiled as Rosie led the way down the hall and into little Elanor's room. The small hobbit-lass was standing up in her crib, looking at them expectantly. It was obviously going to be one of those nights where she wouldn't go to sleep till Frodo came in and told her a story. As little as she was, she seemed to understand the value of a good story, and Frodo seemed to enjoy telling her one.

"Well Sam, if anyone can bring Frodo inside, Elanor can." Rosie chuckled. Sam smiled and headed for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avaanie strggled to her feet.

_"The sun will creep up on me faster than I think if I continue to sit here. I must be in shelter by day break……….I will need rest after this night."_

Avaanie stumbled her way through the woods, surely there had to be a place to stay nearby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo smiled as he pushed the door to Elanor's room open completely. She still stood in her crib, but this time she held her arms out, waiting to be picked up. She giggled as Frodo scooped her up and lit a candle. He sat down in the old rocking chair Bilbo had sat in when he would tell Frodo stories. Smiling, Frodo looked down and began to tell Elanor one of his personal favorites about a brave gardener hobbit who saved his master's life by simply caring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avaanie stared down into the quiet. She had heard of this place. Hobbiton. The home of Hobbits, aside from those of Bree. Making sure her hood and veil were securely in place, she slowly made her way down to the hobbit holes. It was obvious everyone was asleep, or so she hoped. It would make sneeking in and out easier. She looked for a place to rest a few hours, that wouldn't leave her out in the open.

She grumbled as she tripped over a rock in the grass. She had practically give up hope when she spotted a shed on a nearby hill. Overfilled with joy, she rushed up to the shed, and quickly ducked inside. It was full of various garden tools, plant seeds and other things. Making her way back to a corner, she hid herself as best she could, and snuggled down for some overdue sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam yawned as he stretched and got out of bed. Quietly, he made his was to Elanor's room. He smiled when he saw Frodo, sitting in the rocking chair, Elanor curled up in his lap. Both were sleeping quite peacefully. Deciding not to disturb them, Sam quietly shut the door, and wandered into the kitchen.

Rosie greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast.

"I think I'm going to take Elanor to buy some clothes today. She's outgrowing things faster than I can make them!" Rosie laughed. 

"You may want to wait a little while. She looked pretty content this morning where she was." Sam smiled. Rosie chuckled.

"I know, I looked in on them this morning to. He's so good with Elanor, shame Mr. Frodo never married and had his own family." Sam frowned slightly. He had always known Frodo never really had an intrest in marriage, he was content to live the bachlor life just as Mr. Bilbo had. It was just what he had wanted, or at least, what he thought he had wanted. Sam couldn't help but feel the real reason for Frodo's desire not to get married was linked to the scars, emotional and physical, he had received on the quest. Sighing, Sam stood, kissed Rosie and headed outside to begin work on the gardens of Bag-End. 

He walked up to the shed to get his tools and wheelbarrow. Sa soon as he opened the shed, he knew something was wrong. Samwise Gamgee knew every position of every object in his shed, and something was amiss. Carefully he made his way through, looking at everything, and noting things that had been moved and shifted. He followed the trail to the back corner, where he was quite surprised as he found a small, bundled up human child it appeared, sleeping in his shed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have not been able to locate her whereabouts for sometime my Lord. She has managed to slip past the Third Watch, she has headed south." The small, malnourished servant choked as he knelt in front of the dark form on the throne. Slowly, the servants large and terrified eyes lifted to look upon his master. The servant died where he knelt.

With a flick of his wrist, five more servants stepped out the shadows, and removed the body. When they were gone, the man stood from his throne, and walked to the window. It was dark outside. It always was these days. A deep cloud had seemed to settle over the new kingdom of Mordor. Yes, the new kingdom. The man smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the dull light. He stared out across his domain, smiling at the followers he had managed to obtain since the fall of Sauron. Sauron had been weak. He had placed to much importance on a single item. That ring he so valued and treasured, had been his downfall. However, he would not make that mistake. No. Not he. Not Nuruhuine, the Death Shadow. 

The door opened, taking him from his musings. He turned to look at the inturder. His black hair, caught the light, and his dark eyes gilltered. It was the only thing that made him stand out from the shadows. He stopped when he saw who it was.

A lean man dressed in black marched into the room. He averaged six foot, his long black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. Swords, daggers, and rapiers adorned his belts and straps. His black cloak was thrown back over his shoulders. He walked over to Nuruhuine, and knelt, bald his fist and placed it below his shoulder.

"My Lord."

"Arise."

"Thank you my Lord."

"I assume to have good news for me Lith. I have already the displeasure of hearing bad news."

"Yes my Lord. I do believe I have news that you may be pleased to hear."

"Speak." Nuruhuine commanded as he returned to his throne.

"We are not the only ones after the girl. There is an elf madien who never seems to have a problem finding her." Lith smirked, pointed teeth indenting his lower lip.

"I assume you tell me this because you have contacted this elf madien?"

"Better than that my Lord. We have captured her. She is with the Third Watch." Nuruhuine smirked at the news.

"I shall travel to the camp of the Third Watch. I wish to speak with this elf." Lith nodded, bowed, and straightened up.

"I shall prepare the means for your departure." With that, he turned and left his master to his own.

_"Yes my petite, I will find you soon, and when I do, I will repair you, and make you mine."_


End file.
